


winter simulation

by dorkydonkey



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkydonkey/pseuds/dorkydonkey
Summary: 今年冬天好冷啊！发现以前挤牙膏挤出来的宅根吼猴可爱啊！holiday season 应景再发





	winter simulation

绑架已经过去了三年。Samantha Groves尚不足以令Harold Finch以Root相称，但足以让他在只有他们两个人的地下铁里安然睡着。她在街上被Samaritan的耳目逮到，在Harold父女的威逼下被迫（她说起这些严厉的词汇时用的是甜蜜的语气）蛰居在地下铁里，无事可做，把全部精力都用在打扮Harold隔出来用作临时居所的小房间。原先大概是个售票厅吧。除了小彩灯和印着Santa的羊毛地毯带来的节日氛围，她的乐趣主要还是来源于这些天Harold辛勤替她跑腿这件事：Harry我要吃curry；Harry我要这个这个还有这个颜色的指甲油；Harry我要毛绒兔拖鞋；“Harry我需要一些pads”——这句她没有说，只是想象了一下Harold窘迫的脸。又也许他会警惕地问：“你要这么多平板干什么？”——噢这不像Harry, 他没有迟钝到这个地步……如果世界上真的有Santa，那就是走进地下铁的Harold Whistler教授。裹着意大利手工黑色羊毛大衣的Santa。吃甜，喝煎茶，会造上帝。  
Root举着ipad给Harold看。“Harry，喜欢这个电子壁炉吗？”  
Harold在雪地里走了十来分钟，累得喘气，手里拎着打包来的晚饭和她网购到Whistler教授家的包裹，定睛看了屏幕一眼，把东西一样样放在桌上。  
“Ms. Groves, 我们还有一台超级电脑要养。”  
“能耗很小的。拜托。Harry，这里真的很冷。”  
地下室的温度常年维持在不冷与不热的平衡线上。冬天制热的力度虽然不大（仅仅是几个便携取暖器放在电脑桌和root的卧室附近），但如果穿戴齐整，并不会到需要用“很”来修饰的地步。  
“Well, for now the best we can do is，”Harold把外卖拿出来，“冬阴功米粉。I hope you like Thai food.”  
热带食物确实是驱寒的好选择。Harold照常坐在电脑电脑前忙碌。Root窝在自己的床垫上吃了晚饭，打开podcast用好的那只耳朵听着，低头给脚趾上甲油。左边脚拇指涂了暗红，右边涂了浅黄。她抱着膝盖看了会儿，决定还是暗红，然后意识到卸甲油在Harold带回来的包裹里。  
她喊：Harold——  
没有动静。她把podcast关掉，又叫了一声：Harold？  
还是没有回应。她探头出去，远远看到Harold背对着她，趴在桌上一动也不动。她轻手轻脚地走近，听到均匀的呼吸和细微的鼾声。Harold的外套滑落在地上。她捡起来抖了抖灰，披在他肩上。Harold醒了。  
“Harry, 你不该趴着睡，对你的颈椎不好。”  
“我只是打个盹。”Harold眯着眼睛抬头去看墙上的钟，虽然以手托着后颈，疼痛牵着肩膀还是令他不由嘶了一声。Root耸耸肩，无声的一句“我说中了吧”，拿起滑在桌上的眼睛戴在Harold鼻梁上。Harold视野清晰了，他往后仰了仰身子对Root说谢谢。钟面上两根指针都已经过了十二点，面前显示器已经休眠，显然这一觉已远超出打盹的程度。  
这种情况下从前Harold是要在地下铁里过夜的。Root住进来以后，他一丝不苟地贯彻Whistler教授的生活日程，午夜之前会回到教授的居所。Harold 抓着外套站了起来。  
“你要是想的话，可以在这儿休息。Shaw还留了一张行军床。”  
Harold说不，随即意识到他的车露天停着，恐怕已经积了雪。他犹豫了一下，Root歪头看着他。  
“外面在下雪啊。”Root说。  
Harold抿了抿嘴，想了一会儿，难得地心软和犯懒了，他同意了Root的提议：“我睡行军床。”  
但Root不同意他的提议。她像塞一只枕头一样把Harold塞进了自己的被窝。“得对你的颈椎和背负责，roomie。”她说着去拿书桌边的取暖器。Harold和衣躺在软绵绵的床垫上，打量Root的小角落。彩灯，香薰，地毯，贴画。大女孩的房间。  
Root的行军床摆在他对面。两个取暖器分别对着两张床。 Root蹲在地上安取暖器。 Harold最终还是决定开口。 “你冷吗？“  
Root顺着他的视线看到自己的光脚。刚才她涂了指甲油，没有穿鞋就跑去看Harold，几番来回走动她已经习惯了水泥地面的冰。  
“我不冷，”她说，站起身翘起脚尖动了动脚趾，“你觉得黄色好看还是红色？”  
Harold没有答她的话。他抿了抿嘴，掀开被子让出床沿来，说：“Come here.”  
“Wow.”  
Root惊讶但顺从地钻了进去。Harold翻过被子盖住他们。Root小心翼翼地缩成一团，膝盖贴在胸前，手抱着自己的脚掌。她不仔细感受他们的时候不觉得冰，现在才发现确实很冰。  
Root一动不动，眨着眼睛，看着他肩上衬衣的褶皱，在这个亲密的姿势里控制距离。Harold动了动，抬手摘掉眼镜：能帮我放一下么？……谢谢。Root替他放了眼镜，Harold替他们塞好被子。Root捏着自己的脚趾，然后Harold温暖的手过来包住了她的手脚：“冷么？“  
“有一点儿。”  
Harold捏着她的脚腕，拉到腰间，用两只手捂着。他的衬衣是顺滑的羊毛料子。映出底下坚实的体温，还有柔软的肚子。Root忽然想，Harry果然是形神统一的一个人。  
“我们可以买个电子壁炉，”她听见Harold轻轻说，“但是你得寄到John那里。”*

*太重了扛不动


End file.
